Armadillo
You might also be looking for Armadillos, the animal found in Red Dead Redemption | image = Image:Armadillo.settlement.saloon.location.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = An Armadillo Saloon | game = Red Dead Redemption | type = Settlement | territory = Cholla Springs | region = New Austin | inhabitants = }} Armadillo is a settlement found in the world of Red Dead Redemption. It is located in the Cholla Springs region of the New Austin territory. The town is named after the animal; Armadillos.it is the scond town with missions you will visit. The saloon is the main attraction of the town, featuring poker tables and a room for purchase at the price of $50. Armadillo is shown as one of the few remaining boom towns of the American west, depicted numerous times in Western film genre. It is contrasted by the industrialized northern settlements of West Elizabeth, namely the city of Blackwater. Leigh Johnson is the acting Marshal and legal authority of Armadillo. He is accompanied by deputies Jonah and Eli. According to Johnson, the bringing of the railroads to Armadillo led to Tumbleweed becoming the ghost town it is at the time of Red Dead Redemption. The town's local doctor is Dr. Johnstone, who helps supply John Marston with Medicine at some point in the story. Armadillo Multiplayer Map tips Mobile Playthrough: The Armadillo multiplayer map is a mostly circular map with most conflict at the edges of the town's main street. Walking through the main street is a death sentence if there are hostiles in the adjacent streets, on the saloon balcony, or on a small brick building opposite and to the right of the saloon. Check these three areas to root out campers. Camping: The two most popular locations for camping are the saloon and brick building on the opposite side of the street. The brick building is easy to get on to and is exposed on every side except for the main street, which makes it a poor camping spot, but a great location to take out a saloon sniper. The saloon is an expansive building that is an excellent camping position if the three entrances can be covered. The first is the staircase that leads to the balcony that allows for a quick counter-attack on a camping sniper who is sitting on the balcony. The other two are doors leading into the first floor that can be covered by taking cover on the inner staircase, which if done properly allows you to also see the balcony doors, which effectively allows you to see all three entrances. Mataocho 07:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Locations *Hanging Rock Amenities *Train Station *General Store *Saloon *Sheriff's Office *Bank of Armadillo *Safehouse *Gunsmith *Cinema A Wanted Poster can be found at the east end of town, stuck to the Train Station. A Newspaper salesman is also to be found next to the Train Station. Walton Lowe's Gang The outlaw Walton Lowe and his gang victimize the inhabitants of Armadillo. Trivia You can sometimes hear people urinating in the bathroom downstairs of the saloon, but as it is they don't flush. The town's name may be a play on the Texas city of Amarillo. Category:Settlements Category:Redemption Locations